Snuffy's Sleeping Problem
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Snuffy has trouble sleeping when Herky is away.
1. Regular Version

**Another original Jay-Jay story, this time it's "Snuffy's Sleeping Problem" with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

Every night at Terrytown Airport, the airplanes all share their day's adventure, then they fall asleep.

And every night, Snuffy always makes sure he sleeps alongside Herky.

You see, the thing about Herky is that when he sleeps, he snores. So it always makes Snuffy very happy and helps him fall to sleep.

But one night, Brenda Blue came to see the airplanes.

"Herky, there is a delivery to be made at Farmer Ben's farm." she said. "Farmer Ben needs it for his animals to stay warm."

"I'll do it right away!" said Herky and he zoomed off into the sky.

This made Snuffy feel nervous. How would he get to sleep tonight?

Before going to bed that night, Snuffy went to see Jay-Jay.

"I need some advice." said Snuffy.

"What kind of advice?" replied Jay-Jay.

"Sleeping advice. You see, I have a hard time falling asleep at night whenever Herky is away."

"Does Herky keep you company?" asked Jay-Jay.

"He does. His snoring helps me fall asleep. What helps you get to sleep?"  
"I can usually fall asleep on my own, but whenever I have a bad dream, I always tell someone about it, then I make sure I sleep by them."

"But what am I going to do tonight without Herky?"  
"You need to have a back-up sleeper. That's someone who will take over for that person when someone's away. Tonight, your back-up sleeper is Big Jake.

Snuffy was nervous about sleeping with Big Jake, but he was confident about what Jay-Jay had said.

And that night, Big Jake's snoring did the trick for Snuffy. He slept soundly throughout the night, and learned that even though our friends are away, sometimes a back-up sleeper can help.


	2. Script

**Here is the script for "Snuffy's Sleeping Problem" Enjoy and comment.**

NARRATOR: Every night at Terrytown Airport, the airplanes all share their day's adventure, then they fall asleep.

And every night, Snuffy always makes sure he sleeps alongside Herky.

You see, the thing about Herky is that when he sleeps, he snores. So it always makes Snuffy very happy and helps him fall to sleep.

But one night, Brenda Blue came to see the airplanes.

BRENDA BLUE: Herky, there is a delivery to be made at Farmer Ben's farm. Farmer Ben needs it for his animals to stay warm.

HERKY: I'll do it right away!

NARRATOR: This made Snuffy feel nervous. How would he get to sleep tonight?

Before going to bed that night, Snuffy went to see Jay-Jay.

SNUFFY: I need some advice.

JAY-JAY: What kind of advice?

SNUFFY: Sleeping advice. You see, I have a hard time falling asleep at night whenever Herky is away.

JAY-JAY: Does Herky keep you company?

SNUFFY: He does. His snoring helps me fall asleep. What helps you get to sleep?  
JAY-JAY: I can usually fall asleep on my own, but whenever I have a bad dream, I always tell someone about it, then I make sure I sleep by them.

SNUFFY: But what am I going to do tonight without Herky?  
JAY-JAY:You need to have a back-up sleeper. That's someone who will take over for that person when someone's away. Tonight, your back-up sleeper is Big Jake.

NARRATOR: Snuffy was nervous about sleeping with Big Jake, but he was confident about what Jay-Jay had said.

And that night, Big Jake's snoring did the trick for Snuffy. He slept soundly throughout the night, and learned that even though our friends are away, sometimes a back-up sleeper can help.


	3. Christian Script

**Here is the Christian script for "Snuffy's Sleeping Problem" Enjoy and comment.**

NARRATOR: Every night at Terrytown Airport, the airplanes all share their day's adventure, then they fall asleep.

And every night, Snuffy always makes sure he sleeps alongside Herky.

You see, the thing about Herky is that when he sleeps, he snores. So it always makes Snuffy very happy and helps him fall to sleep.

But one night, Brenda Blue came to see the airplanes.

BRENDA BLUE: Herky, there is a delivery to be made at Farmer Ben's farm. Farmer Ben needs it for his animals to stay warm.

HERKY: I'll do it right away!

NARRATOR: This made Snuffy feel nervous. How would he get to sleep tonight?

Before going to bed that night, Snuffy went to see Jay-Jay.

SNUFFY: I need some advice.

JAY-JAY: What kind of advice?

SNUFFY: Sleeping advice. You see, I have a hard time falling asleep at night whenever Herky is away.

JAY-JAY: Does Herky keep you company?

SNUFFY: He does. His snoring helps me fall asleep. What helps you get to sleep?  
JAY-JAY: I can usually fall asleep on my own, but whenever I have a bad dream, I always tell someone about it, then I make sure I sleep by them. God wants you to be happy, Snuffy. And that's what I think about when I tell somebody my bad dream, then I made sure I sleep by them.

SNUFFY: But what am I going to do tonight without Herky?  
JAY-JAY:You need to have a back-up sleeper. That's someone who will take over for that person when someone's away. Tonight, your back-up sleeper is Big Jake.

NARRATOR: Snuffy was nervous about sleeping with Big Jake, but he was confident about what Jay-Jay had said.

And sure enough, Big Jake's snoring helped Snuffy get to sleep. Snuffy had learned that God is always there for him, and that a subtitle sleeper can really help one's sleepless night when a friend is away.


End file.
